Celebrity Character Profile: Drew Barrymore
. ---- ---- ~ CELEBRITY CHARACTER ~ ---- ---- . . ---- ---- ---- -- Content of this page and stories this character appears in are FICTION' ' and are merely for entertainment purposes, with NO financial gain, or malicious intent. Please enjoy the work put in on these fictional parodies. -- ---- ---- ---- . - - . . . . . . . . . 'Celebrity Character: Drew Barrymore' ---- . . PLAYER: . C, REQUESTED BY: . C, ADMIN: . C, . ROLE: . ____, . FIRST APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . "__________", STORYLINES: . :::::: -- "__________",-- "__________",-- "__________", FINAL APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . "__________", . FULL NAME: . A, AKA: . -, __IN: . #___-___, . GENDER: . Female, ETHNICITY: . -, FROM: . -, HOMETOWN: . -, SPONSOR: . -, LIABLE-INDIVIDUAL: . -, LIABILITY-DEPENDANTS: . -, . ASSOCIATIONS: . -, . EMPLOYMENT: . -, . ORIENTATION: . -, SPOUSE / PARTNER: . -, SO / GF / BF: . -, FAMILY: . :::: -- _,-- _,-- _, FRIENDS: . :::: -- __,-- __,-- __,-- __, ASSOCIATES: . :::: -- __,-- __, . . . ---- 'Background': . Born Drew Blyth Barrymore has an estimated net worth of $125 million. Drew Barrymore is a world renowned Hollywood actress who is primarily known for her acting skills but is also involved in diverse fields like film direction, film production & modeling. She comes from a very famous film family. She started out in films from a very early age. She became an instant child star after her role in the iconic movie “E.T. the Extraterrestrial “. She successfully graduated from a child star to mainstream grown up actress with hits like Everyone Says I Love You, Boys on the Side, The Wedding Singer & 50 First Dates. She has been awarded with the Golden Globe Award & Screen Actors Guild Award in 2010 for her sterling work in the TV series “Grey Gardens”. Barrymore is an extremely wealthy woman due to the extraordinary success she has enjoyed in her movie career. She is one of the highest paid actresses in the world & reportedly charges around 15 million USD per movie. She endorses Gucci’s luxury jewelry line in return for millions of dollars. In addition to that she has her own production house Flower Films which nets her a substantial amount of profit. She has produced blockbusters like Charlie’s Angels, 50 First Dates, Music and Lyrics & Never Been Kissed. Her reported net worth is in the region of 125 million USD. Drew Barrymore owns several luxury homes. She owns an 8 million USD home in Hollywood Hills, Los Angeles. She is also the proud occupant of a 7 million USD Mediterranean themed mansion in Montecito, California. She owns a fleet of luxury cars. She devotes a lot of time to charity work & is an integral part of the UN World Food Program as its anti-Hunger Ambassador. She has contributed 1 million USD to that cause. She has also put in a lot of effort for philanthropic organizations like the Red Cross, Shops For Charity, The Rescue Train & ASPCA. Barrymore’s personal life is always in the tabloids, not always for the right reasons. She endured a traumatic childhood & got addicted to alcohol & drugs as a result. She has spent two stints in rehab. She was engaged to Leland Hayward as a teenager. But she called it off just after a few months. She had a live-in relationship with actor Jamie Walters in the early nineties. She got married to a British bar owner in 1994 but the marriage was extremely short lived & ended within 2 months. She found the time & effort to marry & divorce Canadian comedy star Tom Green within a few months in 2001. She dated drummer Fabrizio Moretti for 5 years. She is currently dating art consultant Will Kopelman for the past one year & recently the couple got engaged. . . . ---- 'Transportation': . __________ . :::::::: -- Silver BMW 330i Convertible, :::::::: -- Black Porsche ''Carrera-4'' Convertible, :::::::: -- Black BMW 745i Sedan, . - drew barrymore BMW 330i.jpg|BMW 330i BMW 330i.jpg|BMW 330i Drew Barrymore Porsche Carrera GT.jpg|Porsche Carrera-4 Porsche_911_Carrera_4_Convertible_type_996_black.jpg|Porsche Carrera-4 Drew Barrymore BMW 745i.jpg|BMW 745i bmw-745i .jpg|BMW 745i - . . . ---- 'Housing': . __________ . . . ---- 'Gallery': . - Drew barrymore in leather 001.jpg Drew barrymore in vinyl 001.jpg Drew-Barrymore-drew-barrymore-83461 1280 1024.jpg Drew-barrymore-1280x960-17741.jpg Drew barrymore1 300 400.jpg 201 Sexy Drew Barrymore Pictures-140.jpg Drew Barrymore 7 display.jpg Drew-barrymore-piercing.jpg Drew barrymore after photorazzi.jpg Drew Barrymore 453.jpg - . . . ---- 'Notes': . . . . . ---- . . . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '-- CELEBRITY CHARACTERS --' - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - . Category:Celebrity WAMmers Category:IRL-Female_Celebrities